


The Best Ideas

by akitsuko



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nygmacest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko
Summary: This is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the best ideas Oswald has ever had.Ever since the Riddler has gained a body of his own, he, Oswald and Edward have been able to explore an entirely new world of pleasurable pursuits.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma/Riddler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Nygmacest. And if Oswald is involved, so much the better.

This is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the best ideas Oswald has ever had.

It's physically uncomfortable. His collar is far too tight around his neck; he tugs at it, a futile attempt to loosen its constricts. He's hot, sweating under the heavy layers of his suit, and he's gnawed his lower lip to the point of pain. In his pants, his cock is hard, achingly and desperately so. How could it be anything but? 

He won't touch himself, though. Not yet. It's not his turn. Although, it's entirely possible that the view before him will finish him off in one way or another before he even gets the chance.

It has been a steep curve of new discoveries since he and Ed had succeeded in their quest to transplant Riddler's consciousness into a separate body all of his own, combining Strange's research and the Court's cloning technology. It's not always been easy, but they are making their unusual relationship work, and Oswald certainly feels that both Ed and Riddler are infinitely more agreeable now that they aren't forced to share the use of a single body.

They are distinct, that much has always been apparent, but now it seems impossible to imagine how they ever managed to coexist before. Ed is an oasis of composure, no longer at the unpredictable mercy of his darker impulses. Hardships and heartbreak have undoubtedly had their effects, but he's nonetheless reminiscent of the wide-eyed young man Oswald met all that time ago in the woods. Riddler, on the other hand, is an unstoppable force of frenetic energy, apparently determined to make every moment of his newfound autonomy count. Charismatic and confident, he has none of Ed's lingering introversion, instead wearing every emotion on his sleeve, possessed with a sense of surety that Oswald can't help but admire.

Right now, though, it's admittedly rather difficult to tell where one of them ends and the other begins.

From his position beside the two of them on the bed, Oswald can't tear his gaze away from the sinful vision they make. Ed still has his dress shirt on, even if it is completely unbuttoned and hanging around his elbows. His glasses are askew on his face, his eyes rolling back into his skull behind the lenses. His fingers are clenched tightly in the sheets while his abdominal muscles quiver, his erection jutting up towards his stomach and leaking at the tip. 

Contrary to Ed's tense refusal to completely abandon his dignity, Riddler has no such qualms. He's shamelessly nude, his body identical to Ed's but possessed of a brazen self-assurance. It's there in his body language as he writhes freely, shifting his legs around, his hands moving from his own chest, to stretch out to his sides, to reach up and tug at his own hair. He wears his hair wilder than Ed does, embracing its curly texture rather than taming it down. He also opts for contact lenses instead of glasses, insisting on wearing a striking and unnaturally green hue, while his short nails are painted black. The huge tattoo of a question mark covering his back is still relatively new, barely even healed.

They're on their backs, Ed positioned more conventionally at the headboard while Riddler's head is close to falling off the foot of the bed, and they're joined at the ass with a double-ended dildo.

What a sight it is to behold. It's a wonder that Oswald hasn't spontaneously combusted already. 

He's reluctant to break their silence with words. It's all heavy breaths and quiet little grunts while his partners adjust to the thickness inside them. They squirm, neither able to keep still; whenever one of them moves, it nudges the toy inside the other, creating a deliciously mesmerising feedback loop. Oswald licks his lips, transfixed, his mouth and throat dry.

"Are-" he's surprised by the sound of his own voice, higher and scratchier than he expected it to be, and clears his throat quickly before he tries again. "Are you both… good?"

"Better than good!" Riddler cackles, baring his teeth before sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth, and closing his eyes in apparent bliss. Oswald gets stuck on that visual for a few long moments before he shakes himself free and turns his attention to Ed, who remains suspiciously quiet.

"Ed?" he tries again, secretly relieved when Ed finally opens his eyes to look at him properly.

"It's… indescribable," he grinds out. "Almost overwhelming."

"I've got you, my precious boy," Riddler answers, wriggling and stretching until he can interlace the tips of his fingers with Ed's. Ed clings back, clearly grateful for the contact.

Truly, Oswald's heart swells to see the two of them in such harmony, after so many years spent at odds with each other. It turns out that they're quite fiercely protective of each other, although Oswald supposes that's hardly surprising, since Riddler's original purpose was to keep Ed safe. Now that he's able to provide that safety in a more physical sense, he seems to leap upon every opportunity to do so, and Ed soaks up the security like he's starved for it. It's a joy to watch.

Oswald aches to touch them, but he'll wait until they give him the go-ahead, even if it kills him. He digs his nails into his own thigh through his pants, just to give his hands something to do, as well as to distract him from the ache between his legs. He'd thought it was difficult to control himself when they shared the same body; now that they're separate, it's near impossible.

They're all quiet for a few moments, and then Ed speaks again. "Oswald…" His voice is hardly more than a whisper. "We need you. Please."

They may no longer share a brain, but Ed and Riddler seem to have kept the ability to read each other's minds. Their connection would be enviable, if it weren't also painfully obvious that they both need Oswald to complete them.

Oswald reaches out, but hesitates, wanting verbal clarity from Riddler also before he engages. "Riddler?"

The man in question cracks open one eye, looking over at Oswald with nothing short of a leer. "Come on, Ozzie baby," he croons. "Give it to us. Make us sing for you."

Oswald does not need to be asked again.

He is, however, tentative as he grasps the middle of the dildo. This isn't something he's done before, and it feels strangely intimidating and complicated to use a toy on two people at the same time. He'd expected it to be similar to the times when they had experimented with single-ended toys before, but instead, but it's nothing like that. 

With his free hand, he reaches out to Ed, brushing his fingertip along the edge of his rim where he's stretched and tight, hoping that the contact will help to calm him. It elicits a gasp, his muscles clenching and fluttering beneath Oswald's touch, and Oswald uses the moment to move the dildo slowly, sliding it so that only the tip remains inside Ed while the opposite end slips deeper inside Riddler.

Ed gasps again, and Riddler moans almost pornographically, his back arching off the mattress as he plants the soles of his feet for purchase. Oswald holds the toy there for several long seconds, carefully cataloguing the reactions of both of his partners, before reversing the movement and pushing the majority of its length inside of Ed instead, knuckles pressing against the flesh of his ass.

Ed lets out a deep groan. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he swallows hard, his gaze flitting and unfocused as he's filled. There's a flush to the tips of his ears. Oswald strokes his calf, waiting for Ed's eyes to meet his own, and when they do he offers his most encouraging smile. 

It's not that he doubts Ed's willingness to participate. In fact, although Ed had blushed and stammered when the idea was first proposed, he had also been unable to keep a giddy and excited grin from his face. It's just that he's less secure within himself, and it sometimes takes him a while to settle into a comfortable sexual headspace. It's particularly apparent now that he's juxtaposed with the flamboyant Riddler, and Oswald has quietly sworn that he will do everything he can to prevent him feeling less than during their escapades.

When he squeezes Ed's knee, it earns him a smile in return and a small but firm nod. Riddler chooses that moment to moan again, attempting to impale himself further on the toy.

"He said please!" he whines, impatient and almost petulant. "Fuck us, Ozzie!"

Oswald retaliates by slamming the toy as deeply into Riddler as possible, drawing from him a broken howl as his toes curl and he tosses his head from side to side.

Stroking Ed's thigh one more time, Oswald swaps hands and turns his attention to Riddler, pinching one of his nipples as he grinds the toy in slow circles without withdrawing it. "You are not in a position to be making demands, Riddler."

Riddler's answering grin is feral, even with the cacophony of noise he's making, and he flicks his tongue over his teeth as he shoots Oswald an exaggerated wink. Oswald hardly manages to bite back a moan of his own, as his cock throbs in an effort to redirect his attention. He's learnt that Riddler appreciates a rougher touch, enjoys being on the receiving end of a power play. He was, after all, born of Ed's darkness, and it appears that he also took more than his fair share of carnal desire when they were separated. For him, the boundary between pain and pleasure is very much a blur, and he's equally satisfied at either end of the spectrum.

So Oswald allows himself to give Riddler more bite than he otherwise might. He indulges in selfishness, delivering harsher words and sharper caresses, safe in the knowledge that it's not only accepted but welcomed. 

Riddler frees one of his hands from Ed to reach for Oswald's face, cupping his jaw with a tenderness that does not marry with the molten expression in his features. "My gorgeous Ozzie, tell me you're not going to refuse us?"

And now it's Ed wriggling with impatience, his grip on his self-control evidently wearing thin. "Anything you want, Oswald," he says, straining to get the words out coherently. "We'll do anything."

Oswald has to take a deep, calming breath and use every ounce of his willpower not to come in his pants right there and then. The offer conjures far too many filthy fantasies.

He distracts himself by getting to work, forgoing any further teasing to move the toy back and forth between the two of them with intent. He starts slowly, and the dildo never fully leaves either of them, and he very quickly becomes entranced by the motion. Ed, Riddler, Ed, Riddler. Ed's composure unravels further with every thrust, whilst Ridder's was abandoned before they even began, and before long the two of them are creating the most wonderful harmony of moans and exclamations that Oswald has ever heard.

He builds up his speed until his hand is practically bouncing between their asses. Ed is a mess, his arms straining against the remaining confines of his shirt sleeves. Riddler is so vocal that Oswald almost wishes they had neighbours to hear his continuous litany of wailing and profanity. The two of them are still linked at one hand, white-knuckled and unwilling to let go of each other for anything.

It's Ed who starts begging first. "Oswald! Oh crud, oh my, please touch me. I'm so close, please Oswald!"

Oswald is right there, his free hand wrapped around Ed's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and swiping his thumb across the leaking tip. From there it's only seconds until Ed is screaming, his back taut and his head thrown back as he comes, pulsing out over Oswald's fist and his own stomach. As always, the sight of Ed like this is incredible, and Oswald thanks his stars that he's lucky enough to see it. He works Ed through the orgasm until his muscles start to relax again, and the shudders begin to subside. Then he presses a kiss to the inside of Ed's knee and carefully pulls the dildo out of him completely, allowing him a moment to catch his breath.

It also gives Oswald the opportunity to give Riddler his full attention. He gleefully picks up the pace of his thrusts until it's almost punishing, and takes Riddler's cock in a tight grip, still warm and sticky with Ed's release. 

"Oh, fuck!" Riddler shouts, halfway to sobbing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ozzie, please!"

Oswald leans over him, close to his face. "You want to come?"

"Yes, yes,  _ fuck!" _

"So do it, come for me, come for us." Oswald dips his head to sink his teeth into the side of Riddler's neck, and Riddler does exactly as he's told, his eyes rolling back as an explosive orgasm wracks his body and a final howl is torn from his throat.

Oswald is gentle as he releases him. He eases the toy out and puts it aside before wiping his hand off on the sheets, determining to have them changed before they go to sleep. He's so hard that it hurts. Before he can even think about what his next move might be, a pair of hands on his shoulders are pulling him down to lie on his back, and he finds himself with a lap full of naked and disheveled Edward grinning down at him.

"That was perfect," he purrs, leaning down to kiss Oswald deeply on the mouth. "You must allow us to repay you."

"Oh yes," comes Riddler's voice, apparently recovered, and then he's crawling up the mattress alongside Oswald to take his own kiss. "My darling boy promised anything you want, and we are men of our word."

Oswald can barely even think, never mind form words. Thankfully, he realises as his two favourite men begin a relentless and hungry assault on his body, he probably doesn't need any.


End file.
